Field
This application relates to networked computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for managing server switches.
Background
Computer server systems in modern data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as server trays, server chassis, server sleds, server blades, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Generally, each computing module can slide into and out of the server rack, and various cables such as input/output (IO) cables, network cables, power cables, etc., connect to the computing modules at the front or rear of the rack. Each computing module contains one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computing modules includes hardware circuitry for processing, storage, network controllers, disk drives, cable ports, power supplies, etc.
Each computing module can be connected to a network such as an Ethernet network. Ethernet has been the most widely used networking standard for connecting computers in both Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs). Ethernet devices communicate by transmitting data packets, which comprise blocks of data that are individually sent and delivered. Ethernet defines a number of wiring and signaling standards for the physical layer (PHY), through means of network access at the Data Link Layer, and through a common addressing format.